In recent years, handwriting input devices are being on the market, and such a handwriting input device is equipped with a function which allows a user to input information including characters and figures by handwriting on a sheet of paper and saves or outputs the information including characters and figures input by handwriting (hereafter, referred to as handwriting information) as electronic data (hereinafter, referred to as handwriting data). The handwriting input device includes a touch panel of a pressure sensitive type, as electromagnetic induction type, or a magnetic detection type. In response to a handwriting input made with a pen on a sheet of paper placed on the touch panel, the touch panel can detect a touch gives with the pen, and save or output a movement trail of a touch point as handwriting data.